Futatsu no Pasu
by RampagingSoul
Summary: The sequel to Kaze no Arashi where it tells of what happens after those events. Naruto now has become stronger than before, has a new teammate, and begins to face his fate. Sasuke, still under his secret mission, will dare to finally complete it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This originally was posted as a one-shot, but I had an idea pop into my head of somehow Naruto being able to go back by inserting himself back into a memory of his past, by accident of course. That after being torn apart by the war, if he was not dying, he would want to go back to before the defection of Sasuke, before the time with Akatsuki, before the Pain invasion, before the war, so that he could better the timeline, not make mistakes. Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

The Savior That Can't Be Saved

Chapter 1:

The Savior That Can't Be Saved...

The savior walked in a daze, not wanting to see reality. He knew he should focus on the situation, but the death of his teacher and fellow teammate was too much to bear. He was on a cross with a crown of thorns tearing at his forehead. The savior gripped his thorny crown, tearing it off his head and throwing it onto the ground. The thorns were metal, reflecting the sun's stare back to itself as his arms were dangling pillars of flesh, numb, worn and useless. Each step felt like an eternity, shuffling weakly to the beat of his lonesome, slow heart.

His blond mountain range of hair rested on his head as his ocean pool like eyes weren't full of happiness, excitement and innocence, but with grief, failure, sadness and darkness. His black cloak waved with the wind's hands touched it as he kept staggering on, no water flooding from his pools called eyes. His hands began to make their own communication, making signs. Wind rushed around him like it was his mother, her love for the savior trying to protect and guard the boy from harm, whipping and lashing around him like strikes of a vicious animal that was rapid and wild, untamed by man.

The wind pulsated radically unlike his sinking heart. The savior raised his hand, a mask holding his face together as his emotions were out of control, and, then, pushed it down instantly, causing a giant slash of wind to crash into the earth like a demon on a rampage.

Maybe I am a demon…, thought the savior grimly looking at the destruction the war had on all people, his people, and their people. The wind ripped through the corpses of shinobi like a butter-knife cleaving through a fragile piece of paper. The former life of the dead stained the world a deadly crimson. He kept walking toward where he had to go, the path to the destroyer, the evil, the diabolical deleter of the Shinobi World.

All of a sudden, a beam of black flame was beside the savior, the wind allowing him to make a quick dodge of the attack. The destroyer's partner came and grinned at the savior when he saw him with his eternal eyes. His black clothes wrapped around him, revealing a v-shaped part of his chest. A crow-shaped head with a twisted bottom beck appeared behind him, holding a ball of the blazing black flames it one of its weirdly shaped hands. The destroyer's partner's eyes were weirdly shaped, a weird star with six points with a triangle in the middle that had a hole in the middle. In the background of the triangle figure was something that looked like an altered Star of David which all of these signs were in front of a black background.

His hairstyle is what people would call a duck's behind with bangs as he grinned evilly at the savior.

The savior just walked toward the destroyer's partner, not caring about him at all. The destroyer's partner ran toward the walking savior, who only past him, not even attacking, causing the destroyer's partner to stop and turn in disbelief. The destroying man was staring at the saving one, glaring in anger at the back of the savior.

He made a handsign, the crow-being vanishing, and lightning channeled into his palm. "Don't you run from me, Naruto! I won't let you!" He cried out as it was his cry of battle, charging at the turned man. "I'll just run and kill you while you have your back turned away from me, dope!"

The savior didn't answer back merely walking away as the destroyer's apprentice and partner approached him with a chirping lighting palm. The savior, then, simply stood and turned, causing the destroying man to grin and laugh loudly on the battlefield. The savior made a hand sign and whispered an unknown set of words.

The winds started to turn angry at the boy attacking its child. The savior's mother, the wind, whipped and growled out into a storm, vicious and bloodthirsty. The wind began to surprise the destroyer's apprentice who stopped his chirping attack and unleashed a beam of concentrated black flame from one of his unusual eyes, burning through the savior's mother like a lighter burning through a paper body.

The savior looked calm and unfocused at the raging windy flames that tore through the barren wasteland of a battlefield as the apprentice charged at the savior with his chirping palm and the savior formed a sphere with four points sticking out of it. They both charged at each other, one grinning, the other wearing a calm frown as the wind sphere tore through the chirping static and the apprentice dodged the sphere from hitting him only to be punched by the savior's fist, falling backward into the ground.

The savior looked at him and went on his way on to see the destroyer in front of him. The savior growled at the destroyer who hid by a mask of a Sharingan and wore the cloak of darkness.

The savior knew now he had to fight, even if it killed him, even if his world was tearing apart…

No..., the savior thought sadly at the field of bodies, corpses of former friends, unknown strangers, and figures he had only know in history, my world is already torn apart…

Memories flooded his mind, numbing him in their unusual clarity. A school full of ninjas, happy faces, angry faces, sad faces, unrecognizable faces, and dear faces… The only thing those faces and the memories had been that they were dead… He was alive… No, he was dead… alive yet dead.

He saw the lips of the destroyer's apprentice speak the savior's death wish… The savior just wished for death… He wished for closure… for an end to come… for a beginning to begin. You know? He had lost everything… nothing was left… The only thing he had left was going to kill him…

No…, the savior thought chuckling harshly. That was taken long ago…

He just waited, no longer making hand signs, hands dangling, loose fingers, nothing in his grasp… He looked up slightly with his cold eyes that pierced through the cold red eyes of the apprentice, the eyes of Death… He, for once, welcomed the look, smiling which made the apprentice's face scowl and twist into an expression of hatred… After all, that's all he had left…

The apprentice made hand signs and the familiar sound of chirping birds hit the savior's ears… He could see the lightning in the apprentice's palm and it was moving pretty fast, but to the savior, it was moving in milliseconds, teasing him until it suddenly pierced his chest. He had no drive, no energy left… He just held a smile, which the apprentice hated. The apprentice kept driving the hand into the chest of the savior, crimson life covering the hand in a cold liquid pleasure…

He felt being picked up and saw the familiar statue. He saw the masked destroyer and his apprentice on the fingers. A blinding light hit him, and unimaginable pain came crashing into him. He felt helpless… useless… a dead last… He began to see memories again, flashing through his mind, tearing through it with the pain of the unbearable kind. And he was the one that could deal with unbearable pain…

The savior closed his eyes, feeling the embrace of death yet there was something there, hidden hope in the memories that came to his eyes. There was one where he saw his teacher, his classmates, the one where he learned what he really was, the one where he felt like he was someone, the one where he gained his thorny crown…, but he didn't rush into it.

Instead, the savior looked at the memory of when he was only five, when the old man told him about the Ninja Academy, gave him some free ramen, and enrolled him in it. He remembered how he exclaimed he would go through the academy in no time, like his sensei did before him, the scarecrow... He remembered the chuckle of the old man, the kind smile, and ruffling of his hair... He remembered how proud the old man was of him, the Fire Shadow...

He wanted to be able to prove it... To go back there and show everyone that he could have been a prodigy... Maybe, then, he would have accomplished his goals... Maybe, this apocalypse would have been avoided altogether... or at least stopped before it happened... And he wouldn't be feeling the demonic energy burning his skin, trying to wake him up, yet he was too weak... He couldn't even open his eyes... He could feel the violent energy leave his body..., making him feel weaker...

He, then, remembered the ramen stand, the old man, and the registration into the Academy. Without thinking, the savior jumped into the memory and everything stopped hurting...

Everything around him, in front of him, changed into black as he felt like he was in a peaceful state of, not death but, sleep...

He just went into it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 2:

The Mission: Team Seven's New Member and the Trip to Tenchi Bridge!

"Wow, it seems that we've really grown haven't we?" Sakura said to Naruto, smiling at him as he just nodded. She, then, put her finger near her lips and looked at Naruto, very lightly blushing, angering Fu a bit. "Do… do you think I look more womanly, Naruto…?"

Naruto smiled and gave her thumbs up. He knew exactly what to say now that he was with Jiraiya during his training trip. "You look just as lovely as the last time I saw you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed slightly at this until somebody had to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey, boss! Check this out!"

Naruto turned to the familiar voice, blinking as he looked to see a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, a naked women appeared, covered only by a batch of clouds in places that, let's just say, shouldn't be shown in a public place. Jiraiya's eyes flew out of his sockets as he yelled out a "WOW!" Sakura, Tsunade, and Fu looked like they wanted whoever did this jutsu on a silver platter and having the ability to slowly torture this pervert for all eternity. Naruto didn't seem that interested and Kakashi was too interested in his new book, giggling perversely and turning the page, his lone showing eye focused deeply on the pages of Icha Icha Tactics.

The girl poofed to reveal a smiling older Konohamaru, his thumb in the up position as he thought what he did was possibly one of the greatest jutsu in the Shinobi World. "Heh heh, what cha think, boss? It's a real excellent jutsu, right?"

Naruto chuckled, getting everyone's attention. "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not a genin just coming out of the Academy. There are many more jutsu that are even better than that one such as this one." Naruto grinned as he made a cross hand sign, producing a clone as he held out his hand, the familiar feeling of generating chakra coming back to him. The clone began to move his hands, focusing on the containment of the forming sphere. "The Rasengan, the jutsu created by Konohagakure's very own Yondaime Hokage!"

Konohamaru had stars in his eyes, but frowned when Naruto had the Rasengan dissipate, fading from existence. "Wow, boss!" Then, he pouted, remembering Naruto showing him that when he was last in the village. "But I've already seen that jutsu!" Naruto chuckled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair, smiling upon the bewildered genin.

"Then, just remember what I told you." Konohamaru gasped in realization. _Rotation, power, and control! _Konohamaru smiled and said, "Alright, boss! I'll get it down as soon as I can!"

Konohamaru raced off, making Naruto chuckle, smiling at the departing genin as Sakura smiled deeply, one of her hands landing on her chest. She was just admiring what Naruto had become.

_Naruto really has grown… It's kind of sad, but it seems he still has a childish, eager side to him still. I wonder what exactly he has up his sleeves… Oh! He could also go on that mission, the one I've been telling Shisho to allow me to go on. The mission was to go to Tenchi Bridge to meet the Akatsuki spy that is a person close to Orochimaru that might have information on Sasuke! _

"Shisho, would it be alright if we let Naruto out on that mission with me and Kakashi-sensei? After all, we have to take out of here tomorrow." Sakura asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked puzzled, "Huh, a mission already?" Naruto, then, smiled, "Ah, it'll be just like old…" Naruto stopped for a second and looked sad, remembering Team 7's missions with Sasuke. "…times…"

Sakura grew a sad look as well, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. She, then, put on a smile and went toward Naruto. "Hey, I think you may like this mission! After all, it involves _him… _Plus, you'll have me and Kakashi-sensei with you. Though it seems that we have a third member…" Her fists tightened as she looked down. "…forced upon us…"

Naruto scowled as his fists tightened. "You mean…"

"Ah, so you're Uzumaki Naruto-kun…"

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked up to see a boy his age with a belly shirt, short black hair, a fake smile and closed eyes. Naruto felt something about this person and saw an elderly man that had bandages around most of a part on his face with a cane right beside him.

Tsunade growled, "Danzo…"

Danzo stood emotionless, but was definitely grinning inwardly, as he was cautious of showing his emotions, especially since Jiraiya the Gama Sennin was staring at him angrily. "Ah, Tsunade-sama…," The way he said it just made it have a sense of tense hatred, hidden behind the mask of his face, like the bandages covering some of his face and one of his eyes. "I'm glad that you finally accepted Sai as the person to accompany Team Seven on their important mission tomorrow." His eye shifted to a slightly angry Naruto and he lightly smiled, looking strangely, other worldly on the old war hawk's face. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto… you have returned… It is great to have someone of your… abilities… back in Konohagakure…"

The way Danzo looked and hesitated at abilities drew Naruto's attention. _There's something odd about this guy… I remember when I saw him with Ojii-san… He always seemed to give me a bad feeling… _

Naruto merely put on one of his genuine smiles. "Oh yes, I'm definitely glad that I'm home… After all, I was gone for almost three years."

"Indeed…," Danzo said, before moving past the group. "Good day to you all…"

After he passed the group, Danzo grew a twisted smile on his old face. _Soon enough, my plan will be fully put into motion. Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, the Uchiha Clan, and the Kyuubi… All of those things will soon be mine to control and deal with… Soon enough… my era will come! _Danzo chuckled darkly. _I know it! _

Sai just smiled a fake smile at his leader, his emotions no longer there at all.

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed, just pissed. He was so pissed that he was surprised that the Kyuubi's chakra hadn't taken an effect on him yet as there was no chakra leaking out of his body. You might be asking, what made this chunin from Konohagakure so pissed and angry? Well, it was his new teammate, Sai. He would definitely have rather had Fu as a new teammate then this emotionless dick. Fu was probably now with Tsunade to discuss her skills, rank, and where she would be in a team or squad. Just because Naruto and Jiraiya trusted her fully, Tsunade, being Hokage, couldn't just let her on their team.

Plus there was Danzo to account for…

Danzo was another thing that made Naruto pissed. Just looking at the elder made Naruto want to punch that man in the dick or somewhere else that would cause the man a lot of displeasure; he just got a weird vibe from that man. That same vibe was somewhere on this Sai guy. Naruto felt it and that was why he was glaring at him as they sat in the woods where the team was camped out for the night. They were pretty close to Tenchi Bridge, the place where their mission would take place.

_I just get to the village and I have to deal with this fucking emotionless bast-_

"Oi, dickless! Is there something I could help you with? You are staring at me pretty intensely." Sai called from the other side of the fire, smiling his fake smile which set Naruto off.

"Well, you could help me by going off a cliff and kill-!"

"Naruto, calm down, don't let Sai get to you…" Sakura said to Naruto pretty quietly close beside him before she sat on the log beside the log he was sitting on. Naruto turned to her, glad to be reminded of his presence.

"I'll try…" Naruto merely said as he watched Kakashi move toward them once he got out of his tent, book in hand, and he sat on the log between Naruto's and Sai's, across from Sakura's.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will be disguised as Sasori and confront the spy since the only other one that knows of Sasori's appearance and personality is Sakura and she would not be good to put out on the front lines since she is our only medical shinobi here. You guys will be back behind me, hidden from sight until I give a signal or say otherwise. We don't know who this Akatsuki spy is that is close to Orochimaru. If I knew more of Sasori's background, I probably would have an idea. We just have to make sure that this is pulled off with success."

"Hai, sensei!" The three younger shinobi said.

Kakashi smiled, his eye becoming an upside down U. "Then, we can all go to sleep as we will have to be well rested for tomorrow."

With that Kakashi and the other's went to their tents, not knowing what was coming tomorrow.

XXX

"So, Fire Country…?" Hidan asked his partner, making sure that he knew where he was going.

"Yes, my partner…" Kakuzu said with his deep voice, looking in the direction of the temple where they were going next. "We're heading into Fire Country…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 3:

Confrontation at Tenchi Bridge: The Sennin Mode Strikes!

Hatake Kakashi looked at his squad, hiding in the brush that was a ways from Tenchi Bridge, the location where he would meet the Akatsuki spy the one that knew information about Orochimaru and spread it to Sasori. He wore the disguise quite easily, definitely a carbon copy of the famous rogue puppet master. His voice being the deep rumble of Sasori underneath his puppet and he decided to, if he had to, form a henge of Sasori's true form from what Sakura told him.

"Remember, stay here in this location until I tell you guys to come out by the signal, got it?" Kakashi spoke to them in the deep voice of the deceased Akatsuki member as the three of them nodded. He eye smiled at the team, even though none of his team could see it from his disguise. "Good… I'll be going now as it seems our guest has come…"

Kakashi moved his gaze to the bridge in front of him, turning serious as he slowly walked out of the woods and brush. He moved toward the bridge at the pace he suspected Sasori would move with his puppet around him, awaiting to see who this spy really was. Kakashi did have suspicions, but, in the end, couldn't think of a person that could exactly be the spy. He eyed the cloaked figure who gripped his hood as he looked at the approaching imposter.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it, Sasori-sama?" He moved his hood to reveal his face that Kakashi was very familiar with, a face with round-framed glasses and grey hair that went into a ponytail. His black coal eyes staring at the familiar puppet form of Sasori. "Five years in fact…"

_So, the spy is Yakushi Kabuto… _Kakashi thought, wondering why someone like Kabuto would be a spy. "Were you followed at all…?"

Kabuto looked at him calmly. "No, it is safe…"

"How are you doing…?" Kakashi disguised as Sasori asked Kabuto.

Kabuto replied. "When that jutsu of yours was lifted from me, and I remembered everything, like whom I really was, I felt kind of disoriented and confused… I still am quite heavy-headed at some moments even…"

Naruto glared at Kabuto from the brush and trees. "So, the spy is really Kabuto…?" He growled slightly, very quietly, like a silent earthquake, a little rumble.

"So, Kabuto was an Akatsuki spy all this time…" Sakura said, a little shocked at this development.

Kakashi stared at Kabuto, his lazy eyes thinking something was up, "I have a few questions for you."

"I have some time, but please keep them as brief as possible. It was a great risk to slip out of the hideout, from Orochimaru-sama's sights."

"Tell me about the hideout and of that host body of Orochimaru's, Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said, not wanting to sound like he personally wanted to hear about Sasuke because he was there, just because he was a host body.

Kabuto slightly smiled, "We have many bases and hideouts. This is to not be discovered easily as we change bases on a weekly basis. Of course, there are bases in other shinobi countries beside Otogakure. Orochimaru's spies merely guide us there when they enter those countries. We have various movement methods, which make it more troubling than what it should be sometimes… Our current location is on a small island hidden on a lake to the north of this bridge. We are moving from there in three days. It is also where Uchiha Sasuke is located of course…"

Naruto put his hands to his ears. "Damn it, I can't hear a thing they are saying because of this wind! Though I know not to mess with it since our scents and sounds are carried by the wind, but still…"

Sakura was glad that Naruto knew that, and that he wouldn't give away their location by messing with the wind with his chakra. "Exactly, I'm glad you noticed that Naruto."

"Hey, I can noti-!" Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head, though not terribly hard, to stop him from yelling.

"Idiot, you'll give away out location if you yell like that."

"Yeah, dickless…" Sai added with a fake smile as Naruto grew a tick mark, but Sakura merely bopped Sai in the back of the head to stop Naruto from exploding, getting the blond to smile and chuckle.

Kakashi flinched, noticed by Kabuto, feeling something was there in the trees. Kabuto grew shocked and quickly turned around to see the rabbit poke out of the forest and then go back in. Kabuto breathed out a sigh of relief. "It was just a wild rabbit…"

The rabbit looked around and was about to shriek when a snake launched at it, beginning to swallow the beast as the snake's owner, Orochimaru, stared down upon the bridge with a wicked smile and he started to move down toward the location.

"About that task you had me look into, Sasori-sama." Kabuto spoke, looking at Sasori intently. "Even after Orochimaru's transmigration, he casted a jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse to protect it… I was unable to perform any data analysis of that specimen."

"I see," Kakashi merely replied to Kabuto.

Sai looked at the situation. "If Kakashi-san takes much longer, then Kabuto might become suspicious. I hope he knows what he is doing."

Sakura glared at her new teammate as Naruto stayed quiet, shockingly. "Kakashi is one of the most skilled shinobi in our village, you should have known about him before. He won't take too long… Plus you never know with Kabuto…"

"On that note," Kabuto said, looking anxious, "Please, give me that item we talked about. I can't continue to stay here much longer." He extended his arm to Kakashi. "If it is found out that I am here, meeting with you…, I could be killed."

"Very well," Kakashi replied, ruffling inside the sleeve of the Akatsuki cloak, grabbing a kunai. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out the kunai, shocking Kabuto, but he had little time to react when he felt someone close behind him.

"Hmm… Your conversation seems to be quite amusing… Don't mind if I join in?" Orochimaru spoke with a humorous smile, his snake almost wrapped around Kabuto.

Kabuto jolted out of his hooded cloak as the snake began to wrap around him and Kakashi looked slightly surprised before getting his expression to become calm. Kabuto was beside Kakashi now, looking at the snake sannin.

_So, that's Orochimaru…_ Sai thought, looking at the man that appeared.

"I almost wasn't able to make it out in time. Thank you, Sasori-sama, for taking the kunai out at that time." Kabuto said, looking at the snake-like man before them.

_Well… shit… _Kakashi thought to himself, looking calmly at the man before him, but his mind wasn't really calm. _Now, Orochimaru is here… _

Orochimaru still held his smile. "Your garb, Sasori-kun… It brings back so many memories…"

"So, you followed Kabuto, here?"

"You don't have to be like that, Sasori-kun… I wanted to just give you some thanks. That's all… That boy you brought me has been quite some help… In order for me to come up with jutsu, I need lots of test subjects. Thanks to this boy's medical ninjutsu talents, I was able to use test subjects even better. After all, test subjects are so hard to come by…"

Kabuto backed up a moment, forming chakra scalpels as Kakashi's eye widened, going through handsigns. _So, he wasn't after all… That was what he was planning this whole time! _

Kabuto rushed at Kakashi who quickly zoomed out of the disquise. Kabuto slashed through the disguise, shocked to see no one there at all. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, but smiled once again upon seeing Kakashi in the air. He used his Shadow Snake Hands Technique on Kakashi only to discover that it was a shadow clone. Orochimaru noticed then, with slight shock that Kakashi was behind Kabuto with a kunai to his neck.

Still, the snake Sannin smiled at the familiar man. "Ah, Kakashi-kun… it's been a long while, hasn't it…? I wonder where ever Sasori-kun is…"

"He is in a place that hopefully you will be in soon…" Kakashi merely said, getting Orochimaru to chuckle.

"Ah, so he is dead… Did you end his life, Kakashi-kun…?" Orochimaru asked, curious.

"Maa, no," Kakashi started, pulling his headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye, "my student, Haruno Sakura, with the aid of Chiyo-sama from Sunagakure ended the life of Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Ah, the pinked haired girl…" Orochimaru said, almost like he was remembering the time he met her and her teammates. "Is she by chance underneath those bushes with those two others…?"

Kakashi sighed, doing the signal with his open hand. Suddenly, Sai, Sakura, and a surprisingly calm Naruto crouched onto the bridge, making the Sannin's mouth widened into the biggest smile anybody saw on him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Orochimaru asked, still smiling at the Nine-Tail's jinchuriki.

Naruto merely opened his eyes that were closed as he stood, revealing that he was in Sennin Mode. He merely frowned at the man, glaring at him. "It has been a while, Orochimaru-teme…"

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke was bored, totally bored. He didn't want to deal with this boredom. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't like it, but he didn't care. He heard that the Sannin and Kabuto were heading to Tenchi Bridge. The Uchiha got up, and slipped on his sandals and sheathed his blade in its clothing. He already knew he had learned everything he needed to know from Orochimaru. His black coal eyes merely looked out into the outside of the hideout, the sun shining down upon him. He merely smirked as he knew this would be the perfect day.

_Time to complete my mission… _

And with that, Sasuke raced forward, to Tenchi Bridge…

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto stared down Orochimaru as he formed the familiar cross hand sign. _Shadow Clone Technique!_ Two clones appeared at each side of Naruto as he extended his hand. A sphere of chakra began to form, huge and looked to be shaped like a shuriken, as Naruto looked to the side slightly, seeing his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, have you and Sakura-chan and Sai back up. This is going to be huge and I don't want to accidently hit you in the blast or the aftermath."

Kakashi merely stared wide-eyed at the Rasenshuriken and nodded. "Sakura, Sai, head back from the bridge. I want to see how Naruto has progressed while he was gone with Jiraiya."

Orochimaru caught what Kakashi said, as the three left with the hostage, Kabuto, and smiled wickedly at the boy, "Ah, Naruto-kun, still learning from Jiraiya I see… I wonder what this jutsu is that you have learned. Though it makes sense, you learning the Rasengan, the Summoning Jutsu, and that you seem to be in Sennin Mode as Jiraiya called it… Interesting how you have progressed, Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru made some hand signs and licked his lips, biting his fingers and put his hands on the wooden bridge that was below his feet. _Summoning: Triple Rashomon!_

_Wind Release: Rasenshuriken! _Naruto released the jutsu, throwing it at the snake Sannin as he sent his clones forward. He bit his finger and went through a series of hand signs before setting his hand onto the part of the bridge that he was on. _Summoning Technique! _A puff of smoke appeared before a small red toad with a black cloak with the kanji for toad on it came out of the cloud.

"'Ey there, Naruto! Whacha need?" The toad enthusiastically asked his summoner, who smiled at the small toad.

"'Ey, Gama-kun! I need to quickly be reversed summoned so I can get some clones made on Mount Myoboku. I knew it was a great idea to take my huge scroll with me." Naruto was even shocked that Sakura and Kakashi never asked about the scroll. Hell, even nosy Sai didn't ask!

Gama smiled and gave him a thumbs up symbol with one of his webbed limbs. "Can do, boss! I'll be goin' now!" Gama made a hand sign and went back to Mount Myoboku. Naruto just smiled at the toad and disappeared, shocking his team.

XXX

"'Ey, Gamabunta-san! I'm here to leave some clones by the toad oil." Naruto said quickly, his sage cloak moving in with the motion of his feet, forming the hand signs for his Shadow Clone Technique. Two clones appeared by the oil as they stood under the oil, sat down, and started to meditate.

" 'Ey, brat! What the hell are you rushing in here for! What's going on that you have to come here to Myoboku and leave some clones here!"

"I have no time to explain so here's why: Orochimaru-teme…" Naruto merely said as he closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he reopened them. "Now, could you somehow send me to Tenchi Bridge?"

"Sure, for my lackey…," Gamabunta chuckled as Naruto joined in and smiled at the giant toad before disappearing.

XXX

"Where the hell did Naru-" Sakura started to scream until she saw Naruto suddenly appear in a cloud of smoke on the bridge, eyes closed as he faced toward Orochimaru. "I wonder what the hell he was doing and where he was."

"I think we are going to find that out soon, Sakura…" Kakashi said, eye-smiling at his kunoichi student before turning his full attention to his other student, Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the remains of the bridge around him and Orochimaru in front of him with a familiar smirk and his hand extended, making a motion for Naruto to come closer and bring it on. Naruto smirked back and decided to comply, rushing forward with the wind, pulling his fist back. Orochimaru kept his smirk and rushed forward like a snake, quickly appearing before Naruto, fangs extended to strike. Naruto released his fist forward, causing Orochimaru to be tossed to the side by the impact of the Frog Kata, flying through the air. The young sage then crouched, going through familiar hand signs as a clone appeared on his back, crouched.

The clone pushed forward and flipped and twisted through the air toward Orochimaru, flipping his hands through hand signs, extending his palm in front of Orochimaru's face. _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! _The wind jutsu sent Orochimaru backward into some trees as Naruto had chakra chains extending out of his fingers, releasing them to hold the snake Sannin to the tree.

Kakashi was stunned along with Sakura and even Sai was slightly surprised at the skill of the Kyuubi jinchuriki. _It seems you have surpassed me faster than I thought, Naruto… _

Sakura looked down with wide eyes. _It seems you really have gotten even stronger, Naruto… _She frowned, clenching her fists. _Even when I thought I had gotten way stronger… strong enough to help you… to fight with you side by side…_

Even Kabuto was surprised, still being held by Kakashi, but soon grinned. _So you have gotten stronger, Naruto-kun… I can't wait until you see Sasuke's progress… After all, I've been waiting to see a fight like that for a while… _He chuckled darkly, low enough for it to go unnoticed, except by Kakashi, who just ignored the medical ninja, paying attention to Naruto. _You should never lose focus, Hatake Kakashi… I might just slip out… _

Naruto glared down at Orochimaru, his hand extended as the chakra formed into a Rasengan. The clone from earlier supplied some wind chakra to form a Wind Release: Rasengan in Naruto's palm. Orochimaru stared wide eyed at Naruto for a moment, before breaking into a smile and laughing hysterically. "So, you followed me, eh…"

Naruto scowled at the Sannin and said, "Farewell, Orochimaru-teme… Hope you love meeting the Shinigami in hell, you bastard!"

"Oi, it's been a while, hasn't it, dope…"

Naruto stopped suddenly, his Wind Release: Rasengan fading from existence, the chakra spiraling outward into the air, but his chains stayed on the snake Sannin, Orochimaru of the Sound, who was chuckling darkly at the situation. A teenager moved out of the darkness of the wood, revealing his handsome face that was framed by his black hair that spiked outward in the back. His eyes were black coals that held no emotion except slight amusement for some reason, maybe because of Naruto's expression of shock, his wide open eyes and mouth forming a comical expression. His mouth quirked into a smirk that was familiar to Naruto… oh so familiar…

Then, Naruto's quivering lip began to move, forming the name…

"Uchiha Sasuke…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 4:

A Reunion of Team Seven: The True Intentions of the 'Last' Uchiha!

Uchiha Sasuke smirked, moving even more out of the shelter of the forest behind him, slightly moving one of his coal black eyes to the grinning face of his master, Orochimaru, who was sitting down, chained to the tree. Sasuke frowned when he noticed the grip of the chains loosening, obviously because of his blond ex-teammate's lack of focus on the snake Sannin. The only thing that young man could focus on was the Uchiha. Sasuke, of course, turned his eyes to Uzumaki Naruto, the blond ex-teammate of his, and regained his lost smirk, still seeing that the young man was gaping at him.

Sasuke took this moment, even if it was just a second, to note Naruto's new appearance. Naruto's eyes looked to be like a frog's for a moment, causing Sasuke to quirk up one of his eyebrows, wondering why Naruto's eyes were like that. The green chunin vest was displayed on his chest as well as a pair of orange pants that made Sasuke secretly chuckle silently at the memories of Naruto and his obsessive love of the color orange. His sandals were black instead of blue as was his headband, which had fabric flailing in the wind, showing that it was almost like a bandana turned headband, which was what it probably was. The Uzumaki also seemed to have gotten taller over the years, only one or two centimeters shorter than him it seemed. There was also a long sleeve black shirt sticking out of a short-sleeved red coat that was decorated with black flames on the bottom. He also noticed Naruto's blond hair had grown, almost like Naruto was trying to look like his father, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

As soon as Sasuke was done observing Naruto, a chuckle drew his attention away from the Konohagakure shinobi. Sasuke already knew who chuckled. After all, who else had that chuckle but him? Plus, he was the only one who was close by from what he could see, and he didn't know if anyone was near or could get here with the destroyed and severed bridge, noting the wooden shards, pieces, and splinters that covered the ground around and near the three shinobi.

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun…?" Orochimaru held a snake-like grin on his face and chuckled. Naruto turned his eyes away from Sasuke, and looked at the rogue shinobi sitting on the ground, narrowing his toad-like eyes into a glare, his eyebrows slanted toward his nose. Orochimaru noticed the other shinobi here, jumping from the bridge or just flying on this bird made of ink. "It seems that we have company and you know what they say," Orochimaru cackled as he faded out of the chains, turning into snakes, "the more, the merrier…"

XXX

Uzumaki Naruto cursed when Orochimaru slipped from his chakra chains, sensing where he was going, before his Sennin Mode wore off, making him curse again. Naruto quickly formed a clone hand sign and produced two shadow clones. He merely gestured to Orochimaru and Sasuke as the clones nodded and went on their way, one to Orochimaru and one to Sasuke. The Naruto clone flew through hand signs, his cerulean eyes were fierce, and full of emotion as Sasuke merely flew through hand signs himself, knowing what type of jutsu the sage was going to perform.

_Wind Release: Invisible Scythes! _Sasuke smirked at the familiar technique before launching his technique immediately after Naruto's, holding in his breath. _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! _Then, the Uchiha sent five fireballs in the clone's direction, hitting the invisible wind strikes with just enough time and power to send them back at the clone, causing it to poof out of existence. Sasuke, then, saw Naruto opening a giant scroll that he held on his back, glaring at the blond, wondering what his plan was.

The scroll lay out on the ground, just a symbol with lines of smaller symbols extending outward in all directions like a sun and its waves of sunlight. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, now displayed as Sharingan, trying to read the symbol when Naruto tapped his hand on the scroll and a clone of Naruto meditating appearing into existence, making Sasuke even more curious, when it instantly disappearing out of existence. Naruto quickly closed the scroll and secured it onto his back as Sasuke charged at him. Naruto easily caught Sasuke's fist, slightly shocking the Uchiha, as Naruto raised his head and looked at Sasuke with those toad-like eyes once again.

"What's up with your eyes, dope…?" Sasuke asked as Naruto merely pulled back a fist and looked fiercely at Sasuke.

"Sennin Mode…" Naruto merely muttered before he charged his fist forward, but Sasuke dodged the strike, smirking for a second that he was out of the Sennin's grasp, but felt a force push him away from the sage, causing him to roughly hit the ground below his feet.

XXX

Hatake Kakashi cursed inwardly at the appearance of Uchiha Sasuke, his former student, knowing how Sakura and Naruto would react. Hell, he could see how Naruto was reacting right now, paying attention to Sasuke and not Orochimaru, who looked to be almost getting out of the chains Naruto put on him. Then, he noticed Sakura shaking asking him if that was Sasuke down there. Kakashi knew she knew that Sasuke was down there with the Sannin and Naruto. She was just asking so he could assure her that he was there, smirking at his former teammate, and approaching him from the trees that he was in just a moment ago.

He noticed Sai, concentrating on Sasuke, gripping a scroll that he had pulled out, only to open it and pull out a container of ink. He began to draw some kind of bird and did some hand signs, only to produce the bird, land on the creation, and race down to the three below. Sakura, being eager and stubborn, shook her head, moved back ward and, then, raced forward to Naruto and Sasuke, her green emerald eyes sparkling in determination. Kakashi was about to scream at her to stop, but he was already too late. He heard his hostage chuckle as he sighed in irritation using his free hand to rub his forehead before racing forward and down to where his students, his former student, a Sannin, and his newly acquired student were.

He landed swiftly, seeing the crater that Sakura caused, her position reminding him of the Fifth Hokage, her teacher, Tsunade of the Sannin. She just looked forward through the dust that appeared with her to see her teammate and her former teammate that were battling. She, then, noticed Orochimaru, sliding on the ground like a snake, sword extended toward Kakashi, her sensei. Sakura, then, saw Sai land right beside Kakashi, summoning ink beasts with his pen and scroll, as Kakashi used his free hand to move his headband upward, revealing his lone Sharingan eye that was turning mysteriously into a new shape.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura, eye smiled with his coal black eye, and tilted his head over in the direction of her teammates… Well, one was still a teammate, the other was no longer her teammate, just the one person that caused her the most pain in the world… the one that could make her sky black, cause her to cry out with the rain and the lightning and the violent winds… the one that left her behind…

Sakura smiled at Kakashi for a moment before turning serious for one of the first times in her life and turned toward Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, seeing the scroll bearing back of the blond that had just came back into her life and the fallen black haired shinobi who was rising from the ground, spitting out a drop of blood. Sakura decided that she would make a grand entrance here, show everyone that she was not as useless. Even though she was a chunin for a long while now, just like Naruto, she didn't feel as strong as the other two in front of her. But now she was confident, strong-willed, and ready to take on the world.

But as she threw herself into the air in front of a surprised, wide-eyed Sasuke, she thought one thing with a slight frown on the inside, as on the outside, she yelled out a battlecry of "Shannaro!" and moved forward.

_I feel like I can take on the world… but can I take on the one that destroyed my world…?_

XXX

Orochimaru chuckled as he saw his clone in place behind Kakashi, whispering, "Ah, so you're getting serious, Kakashi-kun…?"

With that Kakashi turned wide eyed as the clone hit Kakashi, freeing the medic shinobi Yakushi Kabuto. Kakashi cursed at his lack of focus as the clone changed into the form of a bunch of snakes, moving toward him. The Copy Cat Shinobi quickly moved backward, smoothly and instantly completing a series of hand signs. _Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique! _A clone appeared charging toward the snakes as they all were killed by the lightning chakra.

Kakashi moved swiftly from Kabuto, who was armed with Chakra Scalpels, only for Sai to rush forward with his ink beasts. Kabuto flipped out of the way of the beasts, frowning and scowling at Sai for ruining his fun with Kakashi of the Sharingan. Orochimaru sprung forward with his sword drawn, rushing near the ground as he was about to strike Kakashi, only to be stopped by an overhead kick by one pink haired kunoichi.

Orochimaru cursed as he felt a pain in his ribs, scowling at the grinning Sakura. Though he wondered instantly, _wasn't she with Sasuke-kun… Why is she over here now? What happened over there? _

Suddenly, Naruto, still in Sage Mode, appeared before them beside Sakura, grinning as his eyes began to revert to their original cerulean blue, showing that he no longer was in the mode. Then, Orochimaru got up as he felt and heard the chirping sound that was oh so familiar to him and Kakashi. Kakashi looked over in the direction of the chirping and was wide-eyed along with Sai, who, then grinned at what was happening. _So, he really is going through with the mission… _

"So…, you really are turning on me now, aren't you," Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly until he rose his head to look at the one that appeared beside Naruto, hand extended as a stream of lightning chakra reached toward and hit the snake-like Sannin's arms, blocking the lethal hit to the chest that the person wanted so much, glaring at the person that had betrayed him, "Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

The person smirked at him with his crimson Sharingan eyes that had a dark look to them, remembering what happened when Sakura came into the fray…

XXX

"_So, you're here too, Sakura…" Sakura moved her head up to see the familiar handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke, making her gasp before she scowled and growled at the young man, pulling another fist back, only for the Uchiha to swiftly dodge her punch with the aid of his Sharingan. _

_He grimaced at the craters that Sakura's hits had caused. He knew now that he would have to avoid the fiery kunoichi unless he wanted some broken bones and look like a bloody ragdoll. But then, he noticed that behind him was an incoming wind jutsu from Naruto. He avoided it, only to get a vicious punch right to the cheek from his former teammate, Sakura, causing him to fall onto the ground, a little distance away from both of his teammates. _

_At least these two aren't talking to me… Sasuke thought, not wanting to deal with what they would say, but he didn't like this double team on him. He still held some emotions for his teammates. After all, he was sent on this mission… That's when Sasuke got an idea to finish this fighting and get to where he wanted to be, anywhere but here. _

"_Oi, Sakura, Naruto!" He called out to them, making them stop for a moment as they saw a glimpse of the Sasuke they had grown attached to, a familiar smirk displayed on his face, caused them to unconsciously smile when he said, "I have something to tell you that will end this fighting: my mission and plan to end Orochimaru!" _

XXX

_At first, Sakura was cautious and against this as she thought it was all a trick…_ Sasuke thought as his curse mark began to spread on his body and his smirk grew even more. _Good thing Naruto was able to show her that she could trust that was all I wanted to do… _

The Uchiha looked to Kakashi, who stood there and surprisingly eye-smiled at the boy. He would have time to talk to his former sensei later. He turned his head to his now sensei with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Hn, yeah…," Sasuke said, looking at the scowling Orochimaru, as he drew a sword with his open hand and reached the blade out toward the Sannin, still holding his smirk, "I can't stand you anymore, so now you can just end up dead by my hands… You try to play God with people's lives. And after it all, you are just a snake that chased a fledgling…" Sasuke's wings began to spread out of his back as he looked at Orochimaru. "…And that fledgling turned into a hawk, ready to strike you dead."

Orochimaru, then, scowled, rising out of his skin to show his true form, a giant silver serpent as snakes began to surround Sasuke. Orochimaru just chuckled and his eyes were wide with manic glee for some reason as everyone but Sasuke and Kabuto were shocked at Orochimaru's true form.

Sasuke scowled at the snake, "You experimented with your body so much that you became a snake… Pathetic, how much you wish to gain power that you have resorted to all this… You deserve to be slain by the Uchiha… You sicken me…" Then, Sasuke chased down Orochimaru in his snake form, slicing at the incoming snakes that launched from Orochimaru's body. Suddenly, he sliced away at Orochimaru, killing the man with the many slices of his blade. Sasuke sheathed his blade and looked at Orochimaru with a calm look on his face, seeing the snake with blood spilling from its insides. "This fight was quite disappointing…"

Then, suddenly, Sasuke shook and fell. "Everyone," he yelled, "get back from here! Quickly!"

Sakura looked at him concerned before racing away from his location and watched with her team and Kabuto, who was laughing manically along with a rising Orochimaru. Sakura scowled at the medic. "What's so funny, Kabuto?"

Kabuto stopped laughing, keeping a manic grin on his face as he looked at the chunin kunoichi. "Orochimaru-sama is initiating the ritual… Sasuke-kun is doomed…"

Sakura and the others watched as the snake strikes and fell onto the ground, a shell of skin, one moment and then a few seconds later, Sasuke rose and walked toward them with a calm look on his face. "Kabuto…," the Uchiha said before the medical shinobi, making the shinobi sweat as he didn't know who he was exactly.

"Which one are you…?" Kabuto asked as Sasuke smirked and formed his Sharingan.

"Who do you think…," Sasuke said as Kabuto shook, getting everyone's attention.

"Orochimaru-sama… is dead…" Kabuto uttered, shocking everyone there.

"No," Sasuke merely said, passing the medic shinobi, "I merely took him over…" Sasuke, then, drew his sword and slashed Kabuto through. The Otogakure shinobi gasped in shock, blood flowing out of his body as he fell and looked at the face of his killer, seeing the eyes of the Uchiha. "You, on the other hand, are dead…"

And with that Kabuto cursed, closed his eyes, and fell into eternal sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 5:

The New Mission: The Incoming Red Clouds!

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the dying Yakushi Kabuto with uncaring eyes as he moved his hand and wrist, moving his sword to rest inside its clothing, its sheath. His coal black eyes seeing the ragged breaths that had begun to instantly stop as he merely moved his feet, turning from the corpse and the shed skin of those he had been with for the past two and a half years. Sasuke looked at the ground for a moment after he turned around with a swift movement of his feet and, then, he raised his head to look at the group of shinobi from a village that was his home.

His hair swayed with his movement and kept going lightly with the incoming wind as he stopped to look at the group clearly. Uzumaki Naruto stood calmly, his wild blond locks of hair waving with the wind, his cerulean eyes sparkling like usual as he had a light smile on his face. Haruno Sakura was very similar to Naruto in her appearance, standing calmly, eyes sparkling and a light smile on her feminine face. This short black haired teen beside Sakura wore a fake smile on his face and had squinted, not-shown black eyes. The last figure was Hatake Kakashi, standing there with arms crossed, his spikey, white-silverish hair standing toward the sky, his eyes open, showing that he wasn't smiling at Sasuke, like old times. This meant that Kakashi wanted answers and fast.

Sasuke sighed as he approached them. _Here we go…_

XXX

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other as Hidan got up from his ritual, seeing the ruins of the Temple of Fire. Hidan cursed, the symbol of Jashin on the ground below his rising form, blood surrounding the area, filling the air with its stench. Kakuzu moved his body, grabbing a corpse of one of the occupants of the temple, looking at his risen partner.

"So, there were no jinchruiki here. I say we move on since I just finished my prayers." Hidan said to Kakuzu.

"No…," Kakuzu said, securing and wrapping up the corpse, putting in on his back, showing how he felt. "We'll take the corpse in for some bounty. Money comes first."

Hidan sighed, showing he was agitated, "Hey… You mind if I get pissed at you for once, seriously."

Unknowingly, one of the residents of the temple looked at them, overhearing them and knowing of what they had done. _I have to report this to Konoha immediately! _With that, he vanished from the ruins, moving as fast as he could.

"Fire Country is quite big," Kakuzu said to his partner. "We're just taking everything in stride…"

Hidan grew a tick mark, obviously not liking his partner at the moment. "You know it's you that is holding us up!"

And with that, the two immortals went on their way, leaving destruction in their wake.

XXX

Sasuke looked at his former sensei, "I don't know if you trust what me or what I said, but I still have to go into Orochimaru's hideouts and make sure no one can excess anything from them. Plus there are some prisoners in his bases and hideouts that I would like to free. Whatever happens to them makes sure to not break them too much when they have to be interrogated if they do have to be interrogated."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "How do you know that they will follow you once you free them?"

Sasuke's eyes turned into crimson, showing his two Sharingan eyes. "Leave that for me to deal with…"

Kakashi saw only the truth in his former student's eyes, but he knew he would still have to keep an eye on him. "Alright," Kakashi said as he moved his forehead protector over his lone Sharingan eye, his gloved hand gripping the fabric and metal, "I'll send word to Tsunade-sama that we are using your knowledge of Orochimaru and his hideouts to destroy them and retrieve anything that needs to be taken out of them and sent to Konohagakure."

"Allow me to do that, Kakashi-san," Sai said, fake smile still on his face.

"That's a no go, Sai," Kakashi said, looking at him dead in the eye. "You are allied with Danzo…, someone I don't trust really. How do I know that you won't send that message to Danzo instead of the Hokage?"

"I have a solution," Naruto said, having all eyes land on him. Naruto bit his thumb and went through hand signs before putting his hand onto the ground, summoning a familiar small toad from earlier. "Gama can get and send the message to Konoha faster than your ninja hounds and it would be more trustworthy of me doing it instead of ink-boy over there."

"Thank you for the nickname, dickless." Sai said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever…," Naruto growled out at Sai, not in the mood to retaliate, waiting for Kakashi to quickly write out the message to Tsunade.

Kakashi did one last flicking movement with the pen, finishing the message as he secured it and gave it to Naruto.

"Send this straight to Baa-chan," Naruto said as the toad nodded and vanished from their sight. Naruto looked over to his sensei. "Now, what are we going to do, sensei?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at his blond student and moved his hand above his head, ruffling his wild hair. "We'll head to that hideout on the lake that Kabuto told me about. We can get what information we have to about Orochimaru and his operations from there. Plus, Sasuke can get what he needs from there since that is where he came from. There must be some items there you want to pick up."

Sasuke just grunted. "Let's just get this done with." He started to move, but then, stopped. He turned toward Naruto. "Eh, dope!" Naruto looked over at Sasuke, wondering what exactly he wanted. "You still have that headband protector of mine? I want it back."

Naruto suddenly had his mouth widen to a grin, "Yeah, I have it!" Naruto wrestled with the things in his pack once he took it off his back and pulled out a black headband with a metal plate. The metal plate had a long scratch on it, but the scratch didn't hit the middle of the plate, not touching the symbol, the sign of the village of Konoha. "Here you go!" Naruto extended his hand out and Sasuke grabbed it out of his hand, a small rare smile on his face and an 'hn' came out softly from his lip.

Sasuke messed with the fabric of the headband before tying it to his forehead, his bangs laying down, covering parts of the metal of the forehead protector. Sakura smiled at this, bringing back the memories of them as a team.

"Alright," Kakashi said, moving in front of them, give each of them an eye-smile before passing them by, "Team Kakashi, let's move out!"

The former members of Team Seven grew serious looks on their face while Sai just stood with a fake smile. "Hai!"

And with that, they moved out.

XXX

Sarutobi Asuma looked out of the gate of Konohagakure, taking his cigarette out of his mouth, releasing some of the smoke from his mouth. Nara Shikamaru looked forward, stretched out, wanting to get this mission over with. Beside those two were Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, who looked ready to get this over with as well. Asuma took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it onto the ground and crushing it underneath his sandal.

"Let's get going, shall we," Asuma said as he darted out of the gate and the others were behind him.

Shikamaru knew one thing: his sensei did not stop smoking unless it was something serious. Shikamaru sighed as he raced to catch up to his sensei. _This is going to be troublesome…_

Little did Shikamaru know just how troublesome this mission really was going to be.

XXX

Hidan growled, sitting outside where he was waiting for Kakuzu to finish up turning in the body. He hated Kakuzu when he was like this, just thinking about bounties and money. He clenched his teeth in hatred only for some kunai to come hurdling toward him. He dodged them, only to be trapped by some kind of jutsu with a shadow.

"Shit!" Hidan yelled as two shinobi came charging toward him with giant kunai, piercing right through him, crimson blood falling out of his body. "What is your problem, man?"

Everyone there grew wide eyes except Hidan, who just grinned.

_Here's to you, Jashin-sama! _

XXX

Sasuke walked up to the tank where one Hozuki Suigetsu was, pulling out his katana.

"So, this is where this Suigetsu guy is, huh, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said in reply to Naruto, as he was sent with the dope, while the others were sent with Kakashi. Sasuke was curious why Kakashi sent him with just the dope, but Sasuke didn't mind. It was better than sending him with Sakura, her with her endless questions. "Yeah, Naruto…"

"So, you defeated Orochimaru after all, eh, Sasuke?" A voice called from the tank as Sasuke approached it, swinging his blade to cut through the tank the contained one of the three people he wanted on his side. The only three of Orochimaru's captives that he knew who side with him and had powers that would be useful for not just himself, but Konoha.

"Yeah, Hozuki Suigetsu… He's dead…" Sasuke said, as calm as usual.

Suigetsu chuckled as he began to take the form of a naked teenage with straight white hair that held a blue tint and purple eyes that had a gleam similar to that of a wicked killer hidden behind his playfulness. He was crouched looking at Sasuke. "I thought that you would come soon, though I must thank you for freeing me." Suigetsu looked curiously at the blond with them, a sharp tooth of his poking out from his upper lip. "Who is this blondie here, Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…," Sasuke merely said, his face not changing expression, but Naruto had a freaked out expression on his face, seeing Suigetsu naked. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto…, calm down… He's only naked." Sasuke grunted at the smiling Kirigakure shinobi, or former Kirigakure shinobi. "You need some clothing on, Suigetsu. Get them on now."

Suigetsu chuckled once again as he rose from his crouched position, an amused smile on his face. "Bossy and in control as always, Sasuke…" He quickly appeared behind Sasuke, finger to the side of Sasuke's forehead like a gun. "Though remember, we should treat each other like equals… After all, I have the upper head right now… And you don't know what I might do to you, eh?" Naruto was a little surprised at Suigetsu, who put down his hand with an amused expression on his face once again. "Heh, I just testing and you still didn't react when I had you in such a bad position. I owe you nothing for defeating Orochimaru. We all had it out for him, but you were his favorite, always by his side. You always had the easiest chance of killing him, that's all.

"Though I have heard how strong you are, Sasuke… After all, it was your platoon that ended the life of Monochi Zabuza, one of the Swordmen of the Mist, correct?" Suigetsu asked as he noticed that both Sasuke and Naruto held the symbol of Konohagakure on their headbands, one thing Suigetsu failed to notice at first. "Eh, Sasuke, was he on your platoon as well?"

Sasuke grunted like usual, but his expression told Suigetsu the truth, to which Suigetsu smirked in how he got an answer out of the stoic Uchiha. "Ah, so he's that Uzumaki Naruto I heard you talk about when you first came here." He looked at Naruto with an amused expression and a wave. "'Ello, Naruto!"

Naruto sweat dropped at Suigetsu's attitude. "'Ey, Suigetsu." Then, Naruto adopted a serious expression. "So, where are we going to next, Sasuke… Any more people you have to free here at all?"

Sasuke's eyes darted off to Naruto for a moment. "Hn, nah, he is the only one here because of all the experiments Orochimaru and Kabuto put on him. The others that need to be free are in hideouts. Two in particular that I want, Karin from the Southern Hideout and Jugo from the Northern Hideout, will definitely be going with us along with Suigetsu."

"Maa, Sasuke," Suigetsu said with mock depression. "You know that I don't get along with Karin and Jugo?" Naruto chuckled and patted Suigetsu on his shoulder, smiling at the guy.

"I think you and I are going to get along really well, Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu smiled with his shark-like teeth, "Well, we'll see, Naruto… Allow me to get dressed then."

Naruto moved backward away from Suigetsu, forgetting he was naked, getting an amused expression out of the other two guys with him.

"Once I get dressed though, I want to have us take a detour on our way to Karin and Jugo." Suigetsu said.

"Where, Suigetsu?" Sasuke merely asked as Suigetsu was dressing in the other room, and quickly came out in purple sleeveless shirt and grey pants with a smirk.

"To the grave of Momochi Zabuza, to Kirigakure. I want that blade of his, the Decapitating Carving Knife!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 6:

The Journey Ahead: The Rain of the Fallen Sarutobi

Hozuki Suigetsu smirked at the group until he curiously looked at the man with silver-grey hair and a lazy, lone showing eye of coal that wore a Konohagakure shinobi vest, which meant he was the sensei of this group of shinobi. The man looked familiar, but Suigetsu couldn't quite think of who this man could be.

_Damn,_ Suigetsu thought, irritated with himself, a scowl appearing on his face as Sasuke and Naruto went toward the three other shinobi in front of them, _I_ _know this guy looks familiar for some reason. Hell, he might be a high-class shinobi from Konohagakure. After all, this is Sasuke's former team, but why is there this creepy, smiling weirdo here? Was he Sasuke's replacement when he went to Orochimaru?_

The man approached Suigetsu, stopping with his usual eye smile. "Hello there, Hozuki Suigetsu. Sasuke over there told me about you and what you want and as long as you side with us, I have no problems." Then, suddenly, the man's eye turned cold and serious, glaring into Suigetsu fiercely. "But if I notice you even thinking about going against us when we are willing to help you out, then you'll be wishing you died from the torture Orochimaru did to all of his experiments, alright?" Suigetsu could feel the seriousness in this man in waves and then the man clamped his shoulder, "Good to see you agree. Welcome to Team Kakashi or Konohagakure or whatever."

Suigetsu had everything Kakashi said settle in his brain until his eyes grew wide at the man's name. "Kakashi, as in Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy-Cat Shinobi?!" Kakashi just eye-smiled at the young man before telling him a single word as an answer to the question.

"Maybe..."

And with that, the group went toward the Land of Waves, getting closer as time went.

XXX

"So, Uchiha Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru when he tried to take over his body with his ritual?"

"That's what Hatake Kakashi wrote and had me come here immediately so Danzo doesn't get this information, Hokage-sama. He is still keeping a close eye on that creepy, smiley replacement of that Uchiha from what I saw when I saw summoned there by Naruto."

"I see," Tsunade said, contemplating what was going on, and sighed. "That was a great idea from Kakashi. I don't want to even think of what Danzo would do if he got a hold of the information and devised a plan while they were out gathering these people that could help Konoha. Anyway, thanks for telling me this, Gama. You can go on back to Mount Myoboku."

"No problem, Hokage-sama," the little toad said before vanishing in a puff of smoke and the blonde leader of Konohagakure sighed heavily once again, rubbing her temples.

_Damn, it's days like these when I could use a good bottle of sake..._ Tsunade thought as a shinobi burst into her office, out of breath and sweating with a message in their hands.

"Hokage-sama," the shinobi shouted, "I have something of importance to tell you!"

Tsunade grew a tick mark and barked at the frantic ninja, "Well, spill it out!"

The shinobi paused in fright for a moment and, then, shouted something out loud that made Tsunade curse and want sake even more.

"Sarutobi Asuma is dead!"

XXX

Nara Shikamaru stood on the roof of the place where he saw the immortal duo just a few moments ago before they left. Rain pelted him his teammates, his partners, the reinforcements, the landscape, and the fallen Sarutobi Asuma, who wore a faint smile on his face. Tears streamed from Shikamaru's eyes, smoke stinging his eyes, as he coughed a bit on the cancer stick that laid bitterly in his mouth as his teammates had sad locks of misery on their faces, remembering all of the times they were a team, when their leader wasn't a smiling, bloody corpse and was smoking with a slight smile as he watched them grow.

"Damn smoke's burning my eyes," Shikamaru sobbed out as his teammates smiled a melancholy smile at what he said. He dragged the taste, the smell of the cigarette as they departed for their home until it was just the end, the butt, useless and dead. He put the butt in his pocket, reminding himself to put it somewhere safe when he got home, to remember this day even more than he already had. After all, he was going to make those guys pay if it was the last thing he was going to do.

AN: Hello there, guys and girls, long time, no see, eh? Yeah, I know, this chapter is extremely short, and I haven't updated in months, but my laptop broke a while back, I was busy taking an extra class to graduate early this year, and had to move as well. I almost forgot about my stories except when I checked my email, I remembered and here I am. Busy, busy, busy, I tell ya. But I've got a new laptop as an early birthday gift and I should be able to get more chapters out soon so don't worry. I'll be updating my two stories weekly if I can, but I can at least do two weeks for sure.

So, thanks for supporting me with your praise and criticism and I'll see you people next time, where Team Kakashi/Sai/Suigetsu meets up with the rest of Taka!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 7:

The Assembled Teams: Venturing Forward

"So, there it is?" Sasuke 'hn'ed at the grinning Suigetsu, who grabbed the handle of the blade, while Naruto was standing a little awestruck at the sign above the beginning of the bridge as the sign clearly read "The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Take that, teme," Naruto cheered at the sign, trying to dig into Sasuke's skin. "I've got a bridge named after me!"

"Like I care, dope," Sasuke replied, pleased at the pissed off expression that was decorating Naruto's face. He turned toward Suigetsu as Kakashi approached. "So, you got what you wanted. Now, we have to head toward the Southern Hideout of Orochimaru's so we can get Karin on our side."

Suigetsu looked perturbed by this. "Do we really have to get her?"

"Yes," Sasuke merely said before turning away from the shark-like boy. "Now, let's get going."

Suigetsu humphed as he turned to Sasuke, arms crossed, and looked at Kakashi. "Looks like we can get going."

"Alright, let's head on out," Kakashi briefly said as everyone joined together and headed on toward their destination until a certain someone saw them.

"Hey, brats, Kakashi! Long time, no see, eh!?"

Naruto turned to the direction of the voice and squinted at the fiqure before noticing the man as Tazuna, that bridge builder from their mission here in Nami no Kuni. "'Ey, old man! How ya doing?!"

Tazuna smirked at the blond's attitude. "That kid hasn't changed a bit..." He muttered to himself as he looked at them, noticing Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. "'Ey! Why don't you come here for a moment?! I have something to show you guys if you're not busy!"

Sasuke was about to tell Kakashi to deny the request of the drinking bridge builder, but Naruto was always one step ahead of him. And by that, he meant the blond couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Sure, old man, not a problem!" Naruto, then, turned to Kakashi, "Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no! _Sasuke chanted in his head, but Kakashi eye-smiled at Sasuke, on purpose, and said, "Okay, Naruto, we can stop!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at this. _Damn you, Kakashi!_

They began to walk toward Tazuna, except for Sasuke, as Kakashi looked back at Sasuke with another eye-smile. "Come on, Sasuke, you don't want to fall behind!"

Sasuke grumbled and walked with Suigetsu to the others, just wanting to get this over with.

"So, what is it that you want to show us," Naruto asked Tazuna, hands behind his head.

"This," Tazuna merely said, showing them something they couldn't believe.

Off to the side of Nami no Kuni was a rebuilt Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools. The island was quite a distance away, but you could tell it was between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. There were white pillars near the entrance of the island, decorated in crimson red swirls. There were buildings seen around the place with their roof tops that looked a lot like the design of Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni mixed and mashed together, perfectly catching the atmosphere of the place.

Naruto stood there, amazed at the sight, before turning to Tanuza and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, you old bridge builder, thank you!" Naruto repeated the thank you with Tanuza yelling at him, causing Sakura and Suigetsu to laugh, Sai to keep his static fake smile, Kakashi to eye-smile, and Sasuke to smirk.

"Alright," Kakashi said, looking at Naruto, "we can look around the Uzu no Kuni and the village and, then, shove off to the Southern Hideout."

Naruto cheered, hugged and thanked Kakashi, before running on the water to the island. Sasuke palmed his face before scowling in the blond's direction. "That dope..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "What is it, Sasuke...?"

Sasuke pointed in Naruto's direction, "He's going the wrong way..."

XXX

"Guwaaa!" The sound came from a prisoner of the Southern Hideout as a young kunoichi with bright red hair and eyes that were hiding behind lens of her black framed glasses pushed him down.

"Just because Orochimaru is dead doesn't mean you can go where you please!"

The kunoichi felt a certain familiar chakra as she said, "This chakra... It could not be..." With that, she went on with her duties in the hideout, still wondering, curious if **he **was coming here...

Then, she also noticed the many chakra signatures around him, the variations and feels of the energy that was coming from, but other than **his**, the redhead could help but get hooked on the vibe of one of the travelers, one shinobi with a sun-like chakra, enveloping her in warmth and comfort, but had a black darkness that made her shiver deep down.

She couldn't help but wonder just who this person that **he **was traveling with was…

XXX

Even though they were already at the Southern Hideout, Naruto couldn't help but think about the architecture of the rebuilt Uzu no Kuni, the reformed Land of Whirlpools. He kept looking at the water, smiling sadly at what had been made from Tazuna's and the many other workers' hands and the only memories that he could hold of his heritage were in pictures, in moments that he wasn't in. So technically, they weren't even memories anyway.

"Hey, dope!" Naruto jerked his head to the Uchiha that called for him. "You're coming with me and Suigetsu to get Karin!"

Naruto rose from where he was sitting and glared at Sasuke. "Why do I have to go with you two to get this Karin chick I don't even know?! From what I've heard, only you and Suigetsu know her anyway. If you have trouble with getting her on your side, why don't you just have Kakashi-sensei go with you?!"

"I believe I can get Karin on our side," Sasuke said confidently as always. "After all, I saved her in the Chunin Exams way back and I can use this as a favor for that."

"Whatever," Naruto said, following Suigetsu and Sasuke into the building while Sakura and Kakashi stayed outside.

"Do you think Naruto will be alright in there," Sakura asked, still not quite trusting Sasuke completely.

"Naruto can take care of himself perfectly well," Kakashi said with a reassuring eye-smile. "Just trust in him at least."

Sakura sighed and let out a yeah, just waiting for the three to come back out.

XXX

Uchiha Sasuke calmly led the two toward where Karin would most likely be, having felt the chakra when they had arrived. One of the prisoners looked to see an Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's clothes, making his eyes widen slightly in surprise. As they disappeared from his sight, he yelled out the Uchiha's name to the other prisoners, making it known that Orochimaru wasn't with it.

"So, the Uchiha really killed that snake bastard, eh?" One prisoner muttered with a smirk. "Looks like the rumor was true after all."

"He must be here to free all of us!" One of the other prisoners yelled out with a smile, making another prisoner laugh with spite.

"Yeah right!" the prisoner looked fiercely at the happy one, making that one move backward a bit. "There's no way that a snake like Orochimaru is dead."

A little ways into the hideout, Suigetsu and Sasuke grew acknowledgement of who was there while Naruto just stared there wondering who they was in front of them, seeing the red haired, glasses wearing kunoichi before them.

She glared at them and said, "I knew it…" She didn't pay attention to Suigetsu and Naruto, looking straight at Sasuke. "You're alone, Sasuke… So, it's true."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Suigetsu merely said with his usual smirk as Karin merely glared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked the Hozuki rudely.

Suigetsu replied, "Sasuke's got a proposal for ya and it involves me and some others." That's when Karin's red eyes drifted to the bored Uzumaki who locked eyes with her for a moment when he felt her gaze. "Could we get a room or somewhere to sit? We've been walking for forever."

"I just want to get this over with…" Naruto moaned out, not caring about whoever this chick was as she kept her eyes on him for some reason. It drew his attention slightly, causing him to point his finger at himself. "Is there something on my face?"

Karin shook her head and merely said, "No, now let's just hear what you have to say."

And with that they headed into the room and Sasuke said it to her.

"What?!" Karin freaked out. "Why do I need to go anywhere?! I'm in charge of this place, you know!"

"Orochimaru is out of the picture." Sasuke replied, looking at her calmly as always. "You don't have to stay here anymore."

"What about the captives here?" she questioned Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, Naruto," Sasuke said, getting their attention, "go free the prisoners now."

Naruto chuckled as Karin freaked out once again, rising from a couch with a smirk on his face. "At once, your bossy Uchiha-ness." Naruto joked, fake bowing at the teen, causing Suigetsu to chuckle and Karin to note how the blond acted around Sasuke. She even noticed the 'hn' and slight smile from Sasuke.

As that happened, Suigetsu and Naruto left the two alone, grabbing the keys to let the prisoners out. Once they appeared with the keys, the prisoners came toward them, surprised a bit.

"So, you're letting us free?!" One of the prisoners yelled out, seeing Suigetsu bend down with the keys in hand.

"Yeah, I'm free, aren't I?" He said, looking at the prisoners with a slight smirk. "I just want you guys to say to everyone that Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and freed us, that he is going to save the world." Suigetsu laughed at what he said as he opened the door and let the prisoners run free.

"Now, let's go to Sasuke and see if he talked Karin in to coming with us." Naruto said as Suigetsu nodded, walking back to the room they were once in to see that it was locked.

"That damned Karin," Suigetsu muttered, drawing out his newly acquired blade and boosted up his muscle. "Looks like I'm going have to break down this door."

He slashed at the door, breaking the wood into useless scraps and parts that landed on the floor. Naruto ventured forward into the door and noticed that Karin was close to Sasuke at one point and raced over to the other side of the couch as the door was broken down. "So, we freed the prisoners and everything. Is that Karin chick coming or not?"

"Yes, she is, actually." Sasuke said only for Karin to yell out that she was only going to come for part of the way.

"Well, that's lucky." Suigetsu merely said with a grin. "Let's just get going."

"Alright with me!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they went toward where they entered to see Sakura and Kakashi by the entrance. "Why are you inside here?"

"We were just surprised when a bunch of random people charged out of the building, exclaiming that they were free and that Orochimaru was dead. That's all." Kakashi said with an eye-smile as he looked to see Karin and Sasuke approaching. "So, Sasuke got Karin to come with."

"Somehow," Naruto said, moving out of the way to let Kakashi and Sakura introduce themselves to Karin, just wanting to get this done with, looking up at the sky over head.

XXX

"So, you ready, Shikamaru," Ino asked, pack on her back, with Choji beside her.

Shikamaru nodded, a cigarette on his mouth, "Yeah, let's move out."

They were approached the gate, ready to take off at any moment, for their deceased sensei, for revenge.

XXX

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, dealing with one of the prisoners with an active curse mark on the Northern Hideout. "Sasuke is taking too long with getting that Hugo guy!"

"It's Jugo, you dumbass!" Suigetsu said, slicing one of the prisoners with his new sword.

"Who cares right now?!" Naruto yelled at the other shinobi, pushing a Rasengan through another prisoner, breathing out a sigh once he saw all the prisoners were dead and Sasuke was coming out with the giant orange haired brute called Jugo. "Alright, we can head back to Konohagakure now!"

"Yes we can, Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye smile as Naruto cheered, exclaiming Ichiraku repeatedly.

"Shut up, dope!" Sasuke yelled at the happy-go-lucky blond, making Sakura giggle, Kakashi to have an eye smile once again, and Suigetsu to smirk as they journeyed home.

XXX

"So, now that all those biju are sealed, Kakuzu," Hidan grinned with excitement, "can we head toward Fire Country and visit that Kyuubi jinchuriki?"

"Yes, Hidan," Kakuzu said to his partner, "we're heading toward Hi no Kuni, toward Konohagakure…"

AN: I know that this chapter at parts may seem rushed, but I really wanted to get everything ready to move on. After all, I'm honestly having trouble thinking of ways to advance the story and it doesn't help that this is technically part two of my first Fanfiction story. Still I will try my hardest to try to come to a decent conclusion for this story as it progresses and, then, really focus on my other story. Doing my other story, The Savior That Can't Be Saved, at least has allowed me to get more juices to flow in my brain. As always, thank you for reading and giving me feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 8:

Clash: The Eventual Battles Begin!

Roshi sat on a cliff top on the outskirts of the village of Iwagakure, taking a sip of something in a gourd that he kept at his side, feeling the warm liquid soothe his throat with a light burn. He eyed the world out of his reach with weak coal-black eyes that contrasted his red locks of hair. Residing ahead of his hair was a headband that looked like a three-pointed crown with the symbol of Iwagakure resting in the middle, two rocks that lay beside each other. He already sensed the two dangerous men that were approaching him, knowing they were possibly from the organization called Akatsuki that he heard such things about.

This didn't surprise him at all, having heard that the rogue shinobi of the organization had already captured the three biju that held one through three tails. He was well aware that he held the biju with four tails, a monkey. He chuckled at his situation, knowing that he probably wouldn't survive this fight with how old he was and him not having complete control over his biju, something that he was ashamed of. It was one of his lifetime goals to control and befriend his biju and he still didn't quite have complete control over that damned monkey!

He sighed as he heard the approach of one Hoshigaki Kisame, who was making a fierce, wide shark-like grin, holding the handle of his prized sword, eager to tear the old jinchuriki to ribbons of flesh and crimson blood. Roshi noted his partner with a grimace as he knew about the crimson eyes of the famed Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan, and the blank emotionless expression on the Uchiha's face, remembering when he heard about the massacre of the clan. After all, Iwagakure loved getting into Konohagakure's business and loved to explain everything that went wrong with the village to their residence, almost like they were gloating.

_As if we are one to talk, looking at the state of our village, _Roshi thought, sighing again as he rose up to his feet to look at his opponent. He already knew that the swordsman was the one that he would face, noticing the crossed-out Kirigakure headband on the shinobi's forehead. _So, the Akatsuki know about my Lava Release jutsu, knowing that they brought a shinobi like this one. _

The old man looked to see Itachi staring at him for a moment before turning back and going into the forest that they came out of, resting underneath the tree. He said this to his partner before sitting down. "You can go ahead and handle him, Kisame… You wanted to face him alone anyway... So I'll let you have your wish and allow you to take on your target by yourself."

"Then, who's your target, Uchiha-san?" Roshi merely said, wondering if one of them had Han.

"Don't worry," Itachi calmly said to Roshi, looking at the man. "I have the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, who resides in Konohagakure, someone you certainly don't know." Itachi looked off to the side. "Though the other jinchuriki that resides in this village of yours seems to have not put much of a fight from what I heard, accepting that this was his fate and that is how his fate was sealed."

Roshi never really paid attention to Han to be honest, but he still felt something for him. After all, they were both jinchuriki. The old shinobi began to make hand signs until he knew he was ready, smoke coming out from his mouth as he spoke. "I may be old, but I won't go down like Han. I'm going to put up quite a fight!"

Kisame had his grin widened on his face as he moved his giant blade from his back, ready to go at any time with the old man. "That's more like it, old man. I can't wait to tear you into ribbons!"

XXX

Kakuzu put his hand on his shoulder, turning his head as the bone cracked and he relaxed. Hidan just scowled, wanting something to happen as this walk through the forest that ravaged the Land of Fire was a boring and silent one. He didn't like that one bit.

"'Ey," Hidan said, clearly irritated with their situation and got even more mad when his partner put a hand in front of his face. Hidan barely could resist taking out his scythe and slashing right through that arm. "What is it, you greedy bastard?"

The immortal looked at the Jashinist and looked completely serious. "I think someone is watching us…"

The man just grinned widely at what his partner said, drawing out his weapon of choice like an eager child. "You should have said something earlier! This trip has been nothing but a fucking bore! I finally get some action and get to sacrifice someone to Jashin!"

Kakuzu groaned at the way his partner was acting, already eager to go in for the kill. "Just because I sense someone doesn't mean it's time to go all out, Hidan… After all, we may encounter that Uchiha Sasuke that boss told us about or the Kyuubi jinchuriki. If we encounter the jinchuriki, he may have that Hatake Kakashi character with him and they probably got intel on us from that group of Asuma's."

"Sorry to disappoint," said a voice from behind Kakuzu before he felt a katana strike one of his hearts, deeply surprising him, "but I'm not the jinchuriki you're looking for or the Sharingan Kakashi…" The voice's body pulled out the blade swiftly with skill before jumping back from Hidan when he attempted to swing his big, long scythe. "Hopefully you can make due with me…"

"And who are you?!" the always trashy mouthed rogue shinobi asked the man with the sword.

"I'm Bushido Kisuke," the shinobi merely said, his sapphire blue eyes cold as a winter's night on an ocean, "your undertaker."

XXX

Yamato sighed, not really liking what he was assigned to do. He had to guide three chunin that had just lost their sensei to two Akatsuki members that had killed their sensei in a mission for revenge.

_I wish I could have just been with Kakashi-taicho's group, _Yamato thought, wondering what he was doing right now.

XXX

A blond shinobi was racing through the forest, his eyes like ones that a frog or toad would have with pupils that seemed like a minus or subtract sign. His eyebrows scrunched downward toward his nose as his stare was only fierce and forward, showing that he really wanted to go to his destination, wherever that may be. The fabric of his metal plated headband danced with the wind, flowing back in forth, almost in a rhythm until the wind got bored and started to shake things up a bit by forcibly shaking the fabric wildly like the breeze suddenly became a storm. He moved swiftly with his arms flung back, out of his way, almost flailing in the open air as he dashed through the trees like an expert in familiar territory, a person that had been on this path all his life and knew all its secrets.

His hands were forced to suddenly fling in front of his body as they began to form a hand sign that just looked like a plus sign, an extremely familiar hand sign for this teen. Suddenly, two copies of himself appeared beside him and raced with him to where he felt a pretty huge surge of energy. His legs maneuvered fast and skillfully, obeying their master's commands to a tee as he approached where he felt the three signatures of power. He and his clones hid behind some trees, looking out carefully in direction of the sources. What he saw really freaked him out.

There were creatures, things made out of some kind of black thread substance that had masks as faces with a creepy man that had these threads almost spilling from his body. The teen looked at the ground beside the man to see a familiar object, a cloak of darkness that had the design of red clouds around it. He glared at the cloak as he looked at the creep's opponent. His eyes widened at the familiar spikey shadow black hair and coal eyes on this person along with this person's two samurai-like swords, katanas that the guy wielded with expertise, obviously knowing how to inflict bodily harm on anyone that came in his way. The teen, then, moved on to the next set of dudes.

One of them wore the cloak that his partner had a copy of, obviously a part of that organization. His weapon looked to be a long and huge three-pointed scythe that was red and black and the way the man laughed and jumped while using and holding it slightly impressed the blond. His toad-like eyes moved toward the maniac man's opponent, seeing another familiar face that had a pair of thin, black glasses. He saw the man hit the familiar face, making the man's wicked smile turn into a manic grin and it quickly churned out crazed laughter. The man moved his scythe toward his mouth, licking blood from one of the three blades on the deadly weapon, causing him to form some kind of circle on the ground and his body to go black except his face which was white.

He kept laughing about a ritual as he stabbed his chest, causing the glasses wearing shinobi to hunch over, cough out blood and fall over. The laughing Akatsuki member just kept laughing until he saw the body turn into a glob of mud.

"Shit, it was a fucking mud clone!" the man yelled in rage as the glasses wearing shinobi snuck behind the man and attempted to grab his scythe. Sadly the man noticed this, twirling his scythe with skill and attempting to strike near the shinobi's cheek, barely missing as he dodged the wicked blade and moved backward to a safe distance. The guy scowled at the glasses-wearing teenager. "It looks like you're stronger than you fucking look, shithead!"

The teenager smirked at the Akatsuki member's insult/compliment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

_Now's my chance to strike that man's weird black masked dudes! _the hidden blond shinobi thought, gathering chakra quickly with his clones while his eyes were still like a toads, morphing his chakra into a mix of a shuriken and a Rasengan. Sadly, this drew attention to him. _Shit, I have to move quickly so that he doesn't have a chance to dodge my attack!_

The blond rushed out of the coverage of the forest trees, catching the attention of everyone in the area as he threw the jutsu he had just created right into the Akatsuki member with the black mask creatures. The Akatsuki member noted the whisker marks on the face of the blond, knowing that this shinobi was obviously the Kyuubi jinchuriki. He made the masked creatures that remained zoom toward the blond, but the jutsu expanded as the other shinobi got out of the way.

The Akatsuki cursed the jinchuriki as he began to feel the jutsu attack every cell in his body, making him scream incredibly at the pain, seeing his other hearts turn into little dots of black and eventually into nothingness. The jutsu, then, faded, showing the crater that the jutsu made as the blond breathed out heavily; his eyes changing into cerulean spheres as his clones became nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"So," the blond said, looking at the two shinobi before him with the Akatsuki member, "who are you guys again?"

The two Iwagakure shinobi hit their foreheads with their palms as the blond did not remember them at all since he saw them last. The samurai-looking shinobi with spikey black hair and cerulean eyes that were similar to the blond's looked at said blond as he held a sweat drop expression and said, "You really don't remember me, dumbass. I'm Bushido Kisuke of Iwagakure!"

The blond narrowed his eyes and looked closely, remembering the shinobi from when he first met him in the Chunin Exams to when he came to Iwagakure. "Oh, I remember you now!" And he looked at the glasses wearing dude and remembered who he was. "And you're the eagle boy!"

The shinobi grew a tick mark on his face as he yelled, "I'm Washimura!"

Then, suddenly, a three-pronged scythe rushed past the two Iwagakure shinobi and right into the right side of the blond jinchuriki of Konohagakure, showing a wicked grin on his face. "And I'm Hidan, the one that will make you see the glory of Jashin!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Futatsu no Pasu

Chapter 9:

Revenge

The blond shinobi merely gasped at the feeling of the scythe cutting into his right side and that he felt like this was the end for him. He pulled out his hands, making a hand sign as a clone appeared beside him, drawing a kunai as it rushed while the smirking Hidan was distracted. The clone appeared before the laughing Akatsuki member, who was readying himself to pull out his scythe, and stabbed the man's face, making his own blood go into his mouth, right on his tongue. Hidan growled at the clone, kicking the clone as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Akatsuki member smirked at the downed jinchuriki before him as he had his circle ready for the ritual, drawing his weapon back and licking the blood on the blade. He at first questioned the dull, no taste of the blood, but he was too crazed to even let that affect what his decision would be. His body changed to that of when he entered the ritual. He just wanted to see this jinchuriki suffer no matter what. He didn't care if he killed this boy right here, right now. After all, Kakuzu was no longer here to give him orders. The guy didn't have a fucking care in the world other than showing the world the power of his god, Jashin!

"Glory be to Jashin-sama!" As Hidan stabbed his chest, he didn't see the smirk of the blond shinobi. Hidan suddenly felt pain, inescapable pain, and he knew that he was somehow dying, but he could accept that! He was immortal! The shinobi, the jinchuriki, before him said, "Goodbye!" After this, the shinobi turned into a puff of smoke, making Hidan curse loudly as he could as he died a painful death… by his own hands.

Just as he fell and cursed, he saw the images of Team Ten, Sarutobi Asuma's team, staring down at him, almost like they were there the whole time and this was their plan. Hidan almost bitterly laughed…

_You got your revenge, you fucking brats…!_

With that, the immortal had died… just like his partner…

AN: Yes, I know that this chapter was unbelievably short, but I wanted to get something out and I wanted to get the Hidan part out of the way. I thought that the best way for Hidan to die would be by his own blood, his own hand, and while I don't know if he could do this in canon, I think it was a possible way he could have died.

I'll definitely try and make a better, way longer chapter in a bit. I'm just busy with college and the holidays so it may take a while, but hopefully, it'll be worth the wait.


End file.
